


Don't judge by Hogwart Houses

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry invites Draco and his son over for Christmas lunch. Albus is influenced by his uncle Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't judge by Hogwart Houses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoko/gifts).



> prompt 1: christmas lunch  
> and as this is a Xmas gift to kayoko as well as a drabble day thing, her prompt was marshmallows.

“Dad, I can’t believe you invited _them_ for Christmas lunch.”

“Albus, that’s not nice. You have no reason to dislike the Malfoys. Why wouldn’t you want them over for lunch?” Harry tried to reason with his son.

“But Dad, Uncle Ron says they’re mean, like everyone in Slytherin.”

Harry huffed. Ron was a great parent, really, but sometimes, he seemed to forget that children adopted their role models’ opinions.

“Your Uncle Ron is wrong and he didn’t mean that. Besides I thought I made it clear to you and your siblings that we do not judge people by where they’re sorted. Scorpius, the Malfoy’s son, is seven years old just like you and Rose so we don’t know what house he’s from. Now, go wash up and be nice when they come.”

“Yes, Dad.”

Harry sighed, happy that Albus was settled and turned to change his clothes. Just as he was taking the first step, Albus said, “Dad, can we roast marshmallows by the fire after lunch? Maybe Scorpius likes them just as much as I do.”

Harry shook his head, amazed at the sudden change of Albus’ thoughts about the Malfoy’s.

“Of course Albus. Let’s do that.”


End file.
